


From the Outside Looking In

by Baumfun094



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not your normal Reverse Harem fic, OC Hates Fell Versions, OC not living with the brothers, Reverse Harem, Smut, Smut after Chapter 4, random OC meek and has other problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baumfun094/pseuds/Baumfun094
Summary: Not your normal Reverse Harem Story. Natalya (my OC) is friends with Rose (random OC) who lives with two skeletons, and then suddenly, while Natalya is away for some trip, a lot more skeletons magically appear. Rose has a lot of anxiety and depression issues, as well as insomnia and is very meek and quiet, which Sans and Paps respect and abide by, but the rest - don’t. And once Natalya see’s what’s going on, she will not stand that one bit. Funny thing is, she’s all of the Sans’ soulmates. Classic Sans knows this, but it’s def a shock when the others find out :). Natalya does not have much of a filter when it comes to defending the ones she cares about.





	1. Standing Up To The Fell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Then There's You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196420) by [MunRitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunRitter/pseuds/MunRitter). 



> Hey there! I've written fanfictions before, but nothing like this! I'm gonna try to stay constant with updates, but I can't promise anything. I got major inspiration for this fanfiction from And Then There's You by MunRitter, and just thinking of the stuff I would say back to the asshole brothers. Also, I don't own anything from UT or the other fandoms. Only my OC's.
> 
> My OC, since I don't mention it anywhere in the first chapter, Has long black hair, shaved short on one side, and green eyes. heart shaped face like Rose's, and a scare going right across her chest and several down her back. Something that might come up later. Hope you enjoy!

Coming back from a family vacation was always hard for Natalya Dia, but it was nice catching up with people on what she had missed while she was gone for two weeks. Currently on the phone with one of her fav Skele boys, him punning away and her trying not to laugh too hard, Natalya realized she had missed home. 

 

She was already on her way over to his place to see Rose Daum, her long time friend who had moved in with Sans and his brother, Papyrus, which is how she meet those two in the first place. 

 

“So, Sansy, what exactly did I miss while I was gone? How’s Rose?” She had already asked a hundred and one questions, but there was so much to catch up since she left.  Sans just chuckled, almost nervous sounding, on the other end. Natalya had quite the crush on Sans, falling fast for the chill, punny skeleton. She saw how he was with Rose and his brother, and they would go back and forth with puns until he pulled a few punny pickup lines, and that always ended with her red in the face. 

 

“you know, kiddo… same old. rosie is fine.” Short answers were normal for Sans, but that nervous note to his voice was not. “we do have a few new…. house guests living with us. just a few… cousins of mine and paps. nothing to worry about.” Natalya narrowed her eyes at that. She was only two blocks away from their place, groceries and gifts from the trip in hand. She suddenly had a bad feelings about these… “cousins”. She shrugged and tried to push the feeling down. She’d find out soon.

 

“Well, I’ll be over at your place in like a minute. I know you and Paps are at work, so I’ll put away the groceries. Also picked up some of her meds, just in case.” Natalya knew that Rose liked to play housekeeper for her housemates, made her feel needed. Rose was a meek person and very quiet. Add her anxiety, depression, and insomnia, and and it was not pretty when Rose ran out of her medication. Sans started protesting about her going over now, so she told him it would be fine, and hung up the phone as she walked up the steps. Right before hitting the door bell, she heard voices from inside. One was loud enough to hear from the other side of the door.

 

“SERVANT!!!  WHY ARE YOU MOPING AT THE COUNTER? GET UP AND DO SOME WORK!” Natalya froze at the door, keys in hand already. The doorbell would have been just to inform Rose that she was coming in if she hadn’t called ahead already. She heard a mumbled response. No words, but she knew it was Rose answering, and just from the mumbled tone, Natalya could tell she was exhausted. She was already boiling with anger over Rose being called a servant in her own home. 

 

She just unlocked the door and walked right in, slamming the door in the process. She knew they were in the kitchen, so she went straight there and straight to Rose. She ignored the two skeletons in the room, looking all edgy and like hot topic rejects, setting the bags on the counter and hugging Rose. She looks at Natalya, almost in shock and smiles.

 

“Natalya! I - I’m so glad y-you’re back! When did you get…” Leaning back a little bit, Natalya takes Rose’s chin in her hand, looking her over for any injuries and what not. With her strawberry blonde curls and bright blue eyes, her heart shaped face, Rose looked like a sweet and innocent girl, which she was. 

 

“Rose. When was the last time you slept? What happened to your medication?” Rose was shaking so bad, she could tell that she was also going through withdrawals as well as the lack of sleep from probably the past few days, if not a week. Rose always put other people before herself, even if it meant she went hungry, or without her meds. 

 

“M-maybe last Wednesday? I - I’ve been busy a - and i ran out of meds an - and…” Natalya shushed her and hugged her again, rubbing comforting circles over her back.  She reached for one of the bags and took out a bottle of her sleep meds, handing it out to her.

 

“I thought i would pick these up on my way back. Go take one and go to sleep. I’ll put the groceries away and fix you up something to eat for tonight. Just go rest for now, please Rose?” Rose looked at Natalya with tears in her eyes, looking so grateful to her. She grabbed the pill bottle and squeezed Natalya into another hug, obviously happy that she would be able to sleep again. Natalya smiled and watched as Rose ran up to her room to take her medication to go to sleep for the first time in 7 days. 

 

Turning back around to start putting groceries away and to start making something to eat, she got her first real look at two of the new “housemates”. One looked like Paps, but with sharp teeth, scars over the left eye socket, and was wearing black and red clothing. The other, much shorter skeleton was about her height and looked similar to Sans, only also had sharp teeth, one of them gold. He wore black and red too, but his was a red turtleneck, and black jacket with a fur lined hood, and a pair of black basketball shorts. 

 

They both glared at her, for what she didn’t know. She just shrugged it off and started unpacking groceries, labeling them for Rose, Sans and Paps with the thought process of actually having their names on what was theirs. 

 

“HUMAN! WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE FROM SCAUDLING THE HELP?! AND WHY HAVE TO BROKEN INTO OUR HOME?!” Natalya jumped at the loud voice Edge was speaking with, nearly dropping the box of noodles she was writing Paps name on. She glared back at “Edge”, which seemed like an appropriate name for him, since he was literally a edgier version of Papyrus. She continued putting groceries away.

 

“Well, because 1. This isn’t your house. The brothers and Rose are letting you stay here, from what I hear, until you can get on your feet.” Natalya heard footsteps in the hallway making their way to the kitchen, but they stopped right outside of entering, as if someone was listening. “2. Rose is NOT the help. She’s nice enough to offer her home to you, you do not treat her like that. And 3. I am not “breaking in” when I have my own key since I’m an old friend of Rose’s and friends with the brothers as well. So please,” She turns towards them after finishing labeling things and putting them away, “be respectful to her, and you will get the same in return.” She smiled sweetly and went to pass them on the shorter skeletons side. She was stopped by a hand gripping her arm. She looked at the shorter skeleton, dubbing him Red for his glowing red eyesocket. 

 

“eh, that wasn’t a very  _ ice _ way to talk to us now, dollface. don’t be giving us the  _ cold _ shoulder now.” Natalya was trying really hard not to roll her eyes, especially with the fact his grip on her arm was gonna leave a bruise. She returned Red’s glare.

 

“I suggest you let me go, or else you’ll find out what it’s like getting a  _ bad time _ from me is like,  **_sweetheart_ ** .” Red, apparently not expecting her to threaten him, let go. Walking out of the kitchen, she was meet with another short skeleton that looked like Sans, but dressed like Paps, but blue instead of red. Looks like someone was being nosey and eavesdropping, but Natalya couldn’t handle this right now, so she just skirted around him and headed upstairs to hide in Sans room for a while, play some video games on the console she had up there. She would work on food once Paps was home, which he would be soon.

 

Slipping into Sans room, Natalya threw on one of Sans’ blue hoodies and started to play her game, zoning out for an hour. 

 


	2. Making Food/Alcohol Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat meets the other Swap brother and learns the others names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Here's # 2! I don't know where i get inspiration for these sometimes, but a lot of Nat's responses would be how i would respond to a situation/interaction with these skeletons. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and again, I don't own anything but my own OC's!

Still immersed with Mass Effect: Andromeda, even after an hour of playing the game, Natalya didn’t hear the front door open and slam, also didn’t hear the bedroom door open.

 

She did, however, notice when she was picked up so suddenly that she ended up dropping the controller as well as squeaking in surprise.

 

“HUMAN! I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE HERE UNTIL BLUE TOLD ME YOU HAD STORMED OFF TO SANS’ ROOM!” Natalya lightly growled, having already been annoyed by the small blue version of Papyrus, but now looking at Paps in the face made her anger go away as fast as it appeared. It was always hard to keep any negative emotion around this sweet skelebunny.

 

“Well, that’s not how it happened. Meet some of the new roommates, whom were picking on Rose, and they didn’t like that i sent her to her room with her medication. I got threatened, I threatened back, and i came up here to unwind. No big deal now, i’m over it.” Papyrus tensed up at that information.

 

Natalya knew that Paps had a soft spot for the other human, especially since hearing that they were soulmates. Which was entertaining for Natalya when Rose got in between him and Mettaton, who both helped her self-confidence as well as her fashion sense.

 

“THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! WHICH PAIR WAS IT AND I WILL HAVE A STERN TALKING TO WITH THEM!” Natalya smiled at him. Paps was just too precious sometimes, and cared about everyone's well being around him. And both he and Sans knew how fragile Rose could be with her mental state. And Natalya loved the brothers for treating her kindly and being as supportive as they have been with the both of them.

 

“It’s not a problem, Paps. I have it handled. If it becomes too much of a problem, I will definitely tell you.” This put a even bigger grin (if that was possible) on the tall skeleton’s face. He set Natalya back down and she adjusted her clothing, which still included Sans’ jacket. “Now, time to get dinner ready. Would you like to help me with that, Paps?” The skeleton nodded eagerly and they made their way downstairs.

 

Due to all the marinara sauce and the large variety of noodles in the house, Natalya decided to make skillet lasagna alla vodka. Going to grab said vodka from the liquor cabinet, she pauses after seeing the cabinet was in fact, empty. Shooting Paps a look, she pulls out her phone to shoot Sans a quick text.

 

 **_Nat-tastic_ ** : Hey, Sans? Why is there no alcohol in the house? Paps and I are trying to make food, and the cabinets empty.

 

 **_Punny Bones_ ** : oh? the others must have drank it and not replaced it. i’ll talk to them when i get home. what do you need? i can pick that up to after work.

Natalya sighs down at her phone. If Sans was going to pick up the liquor, she would talk to the new roomies. Rose was probably still sleeping, so she still had time.

 

 **_Nat-tastic_ ** : Please pick up some vodka and rum, maybe some whiskey, and i will talk to the others. I need to meet the rest of them anyway and not just the edgey brothers xp. See you when you get home, Sansy xp.

 

Tucking her phone back in her pocket and rolling up her sleeves, Natalya, with the help of a enthusiastic Papyrus, starts making regular lasagna. Once put together, she puts it in the oven to cook and goes to set the table. In the dining room, a skeleton that looks a ton like Paps is sitting at the head of the table, but this one is wearing a bright orange hoodie, basket ball shorts, and sneakers. So Paps physical form and Sans sense of fashion, minus the blue and pink fuzzy slippers.

 

He seemed to be napping, so Natalya cleared her throat to get his attention, knowing that shaking him might startle him, and she’d already dealt with Sans during one of his nightmares and trying to wake him up during that. Not an experience she wanted to experience again. The skeleton looked up at her, taking a few seconds to register that there was, in fact, another human here.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry for interrupting your nap, but i need to set the table for dinner. Would you mind moving, please?” Natalya smiles kindly at the skeleton who, now, just looks surprised and shocked. She could be nice and polite when she wanted to be, but not if she wasn’t shown the same in return, or if someone was bullying her friends.

 

He looked at her for a few seconds, like he was searching her face to see if she was seriously being geniuinly polite, and finding nothing to show she wasn’t faking it, he shruges and gets up.

 

“sure thing, _honey_ . i’ll get out of your way. names stretch, by the way.” His voice was low and a bit gravely, and Natalya noted that she definitely didn’t _not_ like it. And with that, Stretch short-cutted out of the room, leaving her to smile and go to set the table.

 

“well, _dollface_ , you’re a lot nicer to the ashtray then you were to me and my bro. Why’s that?” Natalya froze as Red’s voice filtered in from the doorway. She looked over her shoulder at him with a glare.

 

“That, Red, would be because he hasn’t done anything to me or Rose to earn that kind of behavior from me. Unless I see or hear anything from Rose or the brothers differently, I will not act any differently towards them, **_sweetheart_ **.”

 

Walking past him back to the kitchen, Natalya could see that Paps was finishing up some of the sides that they usually made for dinner. “So, Paps, who else will I be meeting tonight? I have to be prepared for this and figuring out what everyone likes for when I bring back groceries.”

 

“OH! THERE ARE QUITE A FEW OF THEM! THERE’S RED AND EDGE, AS YOU’VE ALREADY MEET.” So, his name really was Red. Good thing she nicknamed him accordingly. “THEN THERE’S BLUEBERRY, OR BLUE FOR SHORT, AND HIS BROTHER STRETCH! BLUE IS FUN TO DO PUZZLES AND COOKING WITH, AND STRETCH IS A BIT LIKE SANS IN HIS LAZINESS. AFTER THEM IS G AND ASTER, WHOM ARE BOTH TALL. BLACKBERRY AND PUP MOSTLY KEEP TO THEMSELVES AND BRING DINNER TO THEIR ROOMS. LUST AND CHARM DECIDED NOT TO MOVE IN, BUT THEY SAID THEY WOULD VISIT! I THINK THAT’S EVERYONE!”

 

Natalya’s eyes grew with every name that Paps rattled off. So many skeletons, and only so much sanity she could keep. She laughed at herself a little before pulling the lasagna out of the oven to cool.

 

“Well, it will be nice to meet them. You should call them down. By the time they all get down here, the food should be ready. Also, please check on Rose. She might still be asleep, but she also needs to eat.” Papyrus nodded and sprinted for the stairs. Natalya giggled and went to go set the table for everyone, once again passing Red while going back and forth with the food.

 

When she was bringing the last dish, the lasagna in, she caught Red swiping a fry from the table. Instantly, after setting down the hot dish in her hand, she slapped the fry out of his hand.

 

“Wha…?! Wha’ was that for, _doll_?” Natalya sent him a glare.

 

“No eating before everyone else is here. It’s only fair to wait for everyone to be at the table.” After that, she ignored him while finishing the rest of the set up.

 

Shortly after she herself sat down to wait, did she hear a ton of footsteps from the hallway. Natalya only hoped that she was prepared for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand cliffhanger!! I hope you liked this newest chapter! Please review and leave a comment! Your support means a lot :) .


	3. The Big Meet/The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat meets the other skeletons in the house and lays out some ground rules. Also gets a little surprise. xp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here is the next one. I hope you like it and i hope you comment on it. Again, I don't own anything.

The thing Natalya noticed first when the skeletons entered the room was, yes, most of the skeletons looked like different variations of her favorite skeles. She and Sans had had multiple conversations on the theory of multiverses, and yes, she believed in said theories. Guess he finally proved that it was true. She would have to talk about that to him later, since he called these skeletons “cousins”, and not just other hims and Papyrus’.

 

She thought most, because the first pair through the doorway were both tall, with cracks both above one eye socket and below the other. They each wore a turtleneck sweater, one gold and one emerald green. She blushed at the thought of how handsome these two skeletons were before shaking her head and moving her gaze to the others.

 

Next was Blue and Stretch, whom she had already met, though she hadn’t spoken to the smaller skeleton yet. Natalya tilted her head as she looked at the two. Stretch looked lazy on the outside, but the look he was giving her as she was gazing at him and his brother was one of warning. She internally rolled her eyes at that. Great, another one overprotective brother. She’d deal with that later.

 

After that was a pair similar to Blue and Stretch, but darker. This must be Black and Pup. They gave off the same aura as the Edgy brothers gave, with one difference; the taller one, once having entered the room, went and leaned against the wall, not hovering over the shorter one like Stretch was to Blue. As long as these brothers didn’t do anything to Rose or the original brothers, she would be fine with them.

 

And behind them was Edge, since Red was already at the table.

“NATALYA!” Natalya jumped at her name and turned around, having been lost in thought. She looked at Paps, showing that he had her full attention, “Rose Is Still Sleeping, And Does Not Appear Like She Will Be Awakening Anytime Soon. I Shall Bring Her Food Up To Her Room Once Dinner Is Finished.” Natalya smiled and nodded, very grateful to Papyrus right now.

 

“AND WHY, PRAY TELL, DOES THAT FILTHY HUMAN GET TO SKIP THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MEAL WHILE WE HAVE TO SIT THROUGH IT?” Natalya tensed as she heard a voice, similar to Edge’s, but lower pitched even though it was just as loud.

 

_That must be Blackberry._ She turned around, now facing the table which all the skeletons were sitting at. She cleared her throat, getting all of their attention while Papyrus stood behind her.

 

“So, I hear you will all be staying here for the foreseeable future. My name is Natalya and I’m a long time friend of Rose’s and also friends with Paps and Sans. No, I don’t live here, but I care about Rose and her wellbeing, so I thought I would like to lay a few ground rules for while you’re here.”

“Paps, ” She gestured back at Papyrus, “has already informed me of your nicknames, and I’m pretty sure I know what the situation is, but currently you are guests here. And in this place, there is a saying we have; Treat people how you want to be treated. Now, I’ve already had the _pleasure_ , “ Natalya layered that word with thick sarcasm and glared at Red and Edge, “Of meeting these two first, but the rest of you are new, so I will not base my opinion of the rest of you on how they acted.”

 

“Now, first rule: No one goes into Rose’s room or goes through her stuff. She -”

 

“WHY? DOES SHE HAVE SOMETHING TO HIDE?” Natalya glanced over at the interrupting voice, which happened to be Blue. She decided to ignore the seemingly innocent skeleton as Papyrus whispered at him to not interrupt.

 

“While she does have a few issues with paranoia, going through another’s things without their permission is rude. If she lets you into her room once, that does not give you permission to go into her room while she is not in there. If I need Sans to help me put something up to stop you from short-cutting in there, I will.”

 

Natalya continues after looking around the table, “Now, rule number 2: as I said before, treat her as you would like to be treated. If you treat her or I like crap, then you will be treated the same way. I understand it might have been different where you came from, but it’s different here. It is not, as a stupid flower says, a kill or be killed world here.” She stopped to take a breath, noticing all the shocked/annoyed/disgusted looks she was getting. G and Aster just looked at her and smiled, and she could tell, somehow, that she would be fine with these two.

 

“Oh, and one more thing. For anyone whom tries to put me or Rose down…” Natalya stands up and glares at the Fell brothers, letting a smirk come across her lips, “You’re gonna have quite a  ** _bad_ ** time.” Letting that sink in, she sashays out of the room. Natalya felt very proud of herself for that. She heard a shout of laughter coming from the dining room, as well as a loud voice, along with, “MWAH HAH HA! ‘BOUT TIME SOMEONE PUSHED YOU DOWN FROM YOUR HIGH HORSE!” “S-SHUT UP, BLACK!” Sounds like Black and Edge were now gonna be fighting for a while.

 

Now walking up to Rose’s room to check on her, Natalya gets pulled into one of the spare rooms by her arm. She squeaks and the bony hand covered her mouth, “shh, starlight. you’re fine. just wanted to talk away from Mi’lord and the others.” Taking his hand away from her mouth, Natalya was able to turn around and look at Pup, really taking in his appearance for the first time.

 

Sure, he looked like Stretch and Red put together, but he had two gold canines instead of the one that Red had, and he didn’t look so on _edge_ as the other two had over their brothers. She silently giggled over her little pun. Pup looked at her with a tilted skull, like he was trying to see through her. She could tell this was definitely gonna take a while.

 

“Okay, so you wanted to talk? So talk.” Pup smirked, and disappeared, appearing again mer centimeters from Natalya's face. Pup had several inches on her, since she was just 5’3”, and she patted herself on the back for not flinching at the sudden invasion of her space, but she couldn't keep her face from turning red at the sudden closeness to a skeleton she also thought was attractive as she had to crane her head back to look at him.

 

Taking a few strands of her hair between his phalanges, he brought them up to his smirking teeth, “well, from the display downstairs, i only have one question before anything else; what does it take to get a sweetheart like you on a date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand cliffhanger again! One of the soulmates has made himself known! In my version of things, I feel like the Judge's should be able to tell if she's a soulmate or not, just trying to read her stats and seeing her soul, but some of them aren't gonna be as forward as Pup about these things. Pup and G are the two in this to watch out for ;P.
> 
> Anyway, please review and comment! I hope you liked it!


	4. Interrupting Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pup knows, and is showing his interest.
> 
> Sans being a protective lil bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Was suprised I got most of this chapter done the day after I posted the last one, but with how busy i'm gonna be this weekend, i thought I would put this up today xp. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own anything but my own OCs. xp

Before Natalya could really react, other then blushing deeper, Pup was covered in blue magic and thrust away from her, revealing a pissed of looking Sans in the doorway.

 

His left eye socket was glowing with the use of his magic, which was currently pinning Pup against the opposite wall, and his perma-smile looked very strained. .

 

“well, definitely not what I was thinking i’d see when i got home…. you okay, nat?” She nods, her face now burning in embarrassment. With her current feelings for Sans, she was conflicted with all the new emotions for the few skeletons. Was it… bad that she was attracted for multiple of them? She was so confused.

 

Looking up at Sans, whom was still glaring at Pup, Natalya shoke herself out of it and stepped next to Sans, putting her hand on his shoulder. She could tell, even just by looking at him that he was super tense, but by giving the shorter skeleton all her attention, she missed the knowing look Pup sent to Sans while still pinned.

 

“Sans, let him down. He wasn’t doing anything bad. Just asking a couple of questions and a little in my personal space.” Sans shot her a glance, as if searching her eyes to see if she was telling the truth or hiding something.

 

Finding nothing, he let his hand down, releasing Pup from his magic and turning fully to Natalya, who was smiling again. That made his soul feel lighter, just seeing her smile like that. Internally shaking his head, he glanced at Pup again

 

“so, i’m guessin’ you meet the roommates? i know a few of them aren’t here, but this is most of them…”

 

“Oh! Yeah, I did. This will definitely be… interesting, to say the least.” Turning back towards Pup, she smiles at him this time, and his soul does the same things Sans did a few moments ago. He had known this timeline was going to be different, even before him and his brother had ended up there, but now seeing the woman in front of him who was drop dead gorgeous and had a soul to match? He had no complaints.

 

“I’ll answer your questions another time, Pup. I have to go check on Rose, then be on my way. How about I grab your number quick before I dip?” He just shrugs and hands her his phone, letting her imput his number into it before handing it back to him after shooting herself a quick message.  

 

She thought on it for a few seconds before putting him in her phone as **_Rus_ ** , which she internally giggled at as he was just another Papyrus, but different in his own unique way. She smiled at him one more time before she left the room, Sans following closely after her while throwing a glare at Pup which Natalya missed.

 

Sans didn’t really say anything until they were outside Rose’s room, and he stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm to keep her from entering the room. Of course, Natalya was listening for any weird noises in the house, which she heaRd foot falls not far behind them, which stopped about where she would think the top of the stairs were, which were about 15 feet from Rose’s door.

 

“so, was there any problems with the others? any _skulls_ i need to get crackin’?” Natalya giggles at the small pun and shrugs.

 

“Nothing too bad. Edge and Red were slandering Rose when I got here, and I quickly fixed that. Not a fan of them. Black also bad talked her at the table.” Looking over Sans shoulder towards the stairs, she barely suppressed a growl as she caught what looked like bright blue fabric sticking out from the corner, like someone was leaning against the wall there out of view.

 

“I’ll finish telling you once we’re in Rose’s room. K?” Sans picked up on her mood change and simply nodded as they both went into Rose’s room. Instantly, once the door was closed all the way, Sans snapped his phalanges and put a kind of sound-proof barrier around the room, so there would be no eavesdropping.

 

By now, Rose was awake and had already changed clothes, just reading on her bed. Natalya looks at her night table, seeing an empty plate there as well. Looks like Paps had already been up there as well to give her food away from the other skeletons.

 

Looking up, Rose smiled big and set her book down after marking her place.

 

“Nat! I thought you had already left by now! Thank you so much for -” Natalya just held her hand up, cutting her off and chuckled.

 

“Rose, you know you don’t have to thank me. You’re like a sister to me, and I don’t do the things I do for any reason other than to see you happy.” Rose smiled, her face tinted pink at her embarrassment. She told people thank you a lot for things they don’t think twice about, like Natalya grabbing her pills, but having pretty much grown up together, they pretty much balanced each other out in the best of ways.

 

Sure, Natalya had some of the same issues that Rose had, but Rose was more doted on in her family then Nat had been in hers. Rose smiles sadly as she think about their childhoods as Natalya turns back to Sans.

 

“Anyway, as I was saying, Stretch is interesting, but I can already tell both he and Red are super protective over their brothers, and Blue needs to be talked to about minding his own business. Only while I’ve been here, I’ve already caught him eavesdropping twice, and he had a question when I mentioned not coming in here and not going through Rose’s stuff. Like Rose had something to hide… Oh!”

 

Sans jumped a little as she remembered something and hit his arm playfully, “Why did you call them cousins? We’ve had enough conversations about the multiverse for me to figure out that they are just variations of you and Paps! You could have just told me, you know.”  Hearing a gasp next to them, both Sans and Natalya looked at Rose whom was looking wide at them.

 

“What? They are? But… But… How? They are so different from Sans and Paps and… and…” Taking Rose’s hands in hers, Natalya softly shushes her and calms her down slightly. Looking back at Sans, she gives him a knowing look and he sighs as he starts to explain what the multiverse theory is to Rose and which timelines the different brothers are to the both of them.

 

* * *

 

After going back downstairs, and getting yelled at by his bro, Pup was back to leaning against the wall, looking at the others. Blue disappeared before he came back, but he could guess he was eavesdropping again. If he was less tired, he might have even brought it up to Stretch, but he would let it play out as is.

 

Looking at the other Fell brothers, Pup could tell they were scheming something from the way they were glancing at each other and smirking. He’d decided to keep an eye socket on those two, He knew that all of their heats were coming up, and they were gonna have to have Rose go visit family or something for that time, but Natalya…

 

Pup snapped out of it as said human was coming down the stairs, her black hair shaved down short on one side and the other side perfectly framing her face.

 

He smirked when when the Fells tensed, her scent rolling over the room. She was close to her own cycle as well, but Pup wasn’t gonna be the one to tell her.

 

Throwing a look at Classic, whom was coming down the stairs after her, they both nodded.  Natalya missed the look as she went to go hug Paps goodbye.

 

Hugging the taller skeleton was like hugging a bear in Natalya’s mind. She still couldn’t understand how skeletons could be so comfortable, but she guessed the answer was magic.

 

“I’m about to go, Paps. I’ll probably be back in a few days. Got my own stuff to do, ya know?” Papyrus nodded, knowing the amount of school work she had and her job, both of which she had to catch up with since being back from vacation now.

 

“OF COURSE, FRIEND! NO PROBLEM! AND IF YOU NEED HELP WITH ANYTHING, PLEASE CALL THE GREAT PAPYRUS FOR HELP! I’LL BE OVER THERE IN A FLASH!”

 

Natalya smiled again and gave the big skele one more hug. She didn’t want to leave yet, but she had work to do, and she wanted to go out tonight. She still had tomorrow off, but that was her recovery day before she went back to work and school.

 

Walking out of the house full of skeletons, she sighed and headed home, thinking over the last few years. It had been about 3 years since the barrier broke and monsters came to live up on the surface. It wasn’t always easy, but they had just recently gotten rights like everyone else. It still pissed her off when she saw people being racist towards monsters, but that was how humans could be most of the time. They needed to judge others in order to feel better about themselves…

 

Natalya shook her head, shaking herself out of that thought process, as she got to her apartment. It was only about a 10 - 15 minute walk between the skeles house and her apartment. Unlocking the door and relocking it once she made it in, she went straight to her room to change, and she noticed that she still had Sans sweatshirt on. She shrugged as she threw it in her closet. She would give it back to him later.

 

She set her stuff on her desk up so she could see what she needed to work on for school and work when she got home. She didn’t want to have to set it up later when she was hungover or still drunk.

 

Striping and putting on a clean set of matching underwear, she looked over her closet. She was debating between going to a bar and chilling or going clubbing….

 

Well, she hadn’t gone clubbing for a while, and there was a night club she hadn’t been to in Ebott City yet, so she picked out a neon green halter top with a dropped neckline, and a pair of black booty shorts. She also grabbed her strapped high heels that matched the top while removing the straps from her bra.

 

After getting dressed, she applied a bit of makeup. Nothing big, just neutral colors to enhance her features. And after calling an uber, she checked over her outfit one more time to make sure everything looked good. And ohhh, did it ever!

 

She didn’t like to toot her own horn most times, but she thought she looked pretty hot. She smirked again before grabbing her clutch and locking up again before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I have lots of ideas for the next chapter, and for the sinners out there, i hope you like them xp Please comment and tell me what you think! See ya in the next update!


	5. A Lil Sinning is Never Bad ;p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Lusty-Pants! 
> 
> And Nat def sees something she likes ;p
> 
> WARNING! MAJOR FOREPLAY/HEAVY PETTING IN THIS CHAPTER!  
> hehe just thought I'd warn you xp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO REGRETS!
> 
> Also, I own nothing from Undertale, or in this chapters case, Underlust.

Walking into the club finally, Natalya smiled. She felt instantly relaxed, all the stress of the week rolling off of her as she takes in the sight of flashing lights and the smell of cigarette and pot smoke. 

 

Checking her phone quick, she sees that Pup already messaged her.

 

**_Rus_ ** :  _ how ya doin’, doll? any big plans tonight? _

 

She smiled and shook her head, sending back a quick message.

 

**_Nat-tastic:_ ** _ Yeah, I’m out at that new nightclub. Will probably be here most of the night. Laters xp. _

 

Looking around the club after putting her phone back in her clutch, she could see that yes, the night club was set up like a strip club, but the customers could go on the mini stages set up along the walls. Nice excuse to get the customers to strip. There was a mix of monsters and humans filling the room. Natalya laughed and made a beeline for the bar, needing a drink asap. 

 

Taking a seat on the stool, she looks at the bartender whom she notices looks like Grillby, but his flames on his body are lighter while where his hair would be is a bright blue, as if someone dyed his flames. Looks like the Sans’ and Papyrus’ weren’t the only ones to come over. 

 

He looks at her after finishing up a couple other customers orders and looks her over - twice - before he smirks.

 

“.... Well, what can I get for a sexy thing like you?” Natalya smiled at the flirting, turning a little red from it as well as the increase of the temperature around her. 

 

“Lets see… Seeing as you’re currently busy right now, I’ll take two Vodka Cokes.” Grinning, Sparks - she just decided that’s what she was gonna call him, to not get him confused with the other Grillby - went about making her drinks. 

 

Once he slid them in front of her, she smiled at him and slammed the first one back no problem, and took it a little easier on the second one. She could already feel the effect the magic in the alcohol had on her body.

 

Once she nursing the second one, she felt a shift of bodies next to her, and the stool that resided to her left was filled with, from what she could tell, another Skeleton. As she turned to look at him, she found herself biting her lip and shivering. This one was drop dead SEXY! From his black crop top which showed off the bottom of his rib cage as well as his spine, and purple vest with a blue fuzzy hood to the blank leggings that sat low on his hip bones…. 

 

While she was ogling him, she didn’t even notice that he was staring at her back with a raised brow bone.

 

“see something you like, sugar?” Snapping out of it, Natalya flushed deeply. His voice, while so similar to Sans, was more gravely and deeper. She knew that she wouldn’t mind listening to that voice for several hours at a time.

 

“S-sorry. I couldn’t help myself…” Now looking at him in the eye(lights), she could tell that this was another Sans, though from looking at him he looked like he was in between Sans and Stretch in height. 

 

Raising his hand to her face, he swiped a phalange over her bottom lip, causing a shiver of anticipation to race down her spine. Smirking, he then gently grabbed her hand and stood up.

 

“wanna dance, sugar? names lust, by the way.” Natalya nodded, slamming the rest of her drink and following him out to the dance floor. And of course, there was a pole in the very middle, which is where Lust lead her. Before she could over think it, she separated from Lust and spun around the pole twice, then hooked a knee around it to slow herself down. 

 

Throwing a look at Lust, she almost forgot to breathe at the look of unguarded need in his gaze. Natalya bit her lip again as that gaze brought heat pooling to her nether regions. He extracted her off the pole and spun her around so her front was facing the pole and he was flush against her back. 

 

They danced like this, with them grinding against each other for a good while. The alcohol running through her system flushed her skin and every so often, Lust would whisper dirty things in her ear.

 

“you’re body just so perfect, sugar.” That make her bite her lip and grid her ass against her pelvis bone, which made him shift his hand from her hip to grab a handful of said ass.

 

“and this ass… would look perfect bent ov’r… well, pretty much anything that i could fuck ya ov’r.” And this went on and on while they danced. She was panting in need by the time he was pulling her into a back room.

 

As soon as the door was closed, Lust was on her. Pulling her in for a deep kiss, she was clutching his vest, whimpering. Breaking apart for a second, he spun her and pressed her against the wall next to the door. Natalya whimpered again at the lack of contact, but squeaked as he cupped her from behind. Lust nipped at her ear, instantly earning a groan to fall from her lips.

“damn, sugar, you even soaked through your shorts. mmm, you smell down right  _ delicious. _ i could just  _ eat you right up.” _ Natalya whimpered as he started stroking her right through her shorts, as well as trailing his hand over her stomach under her top. Her body felt like it was on fire and she didn’t want this moment to stop. 

 

She tried to turn around as to reconnect the lip lock, but Lust kept her well pinned as his boney hand brushed the underside of her breast. 

 

This was definitely something Natalya didn’t normally do, but the skeleton at her back definitely knew what he was doing and it just felt so good. And knowing that he was another version of Sans helped too.

 

Pushing her bra up and out of the way, Lust cupped her breast in one hand while sliding his other slower down the front of her shorts, continuing to stroke her only through her underwear this time. It didn’t take long for her to be clawing at the walls, and back to biting her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Lust just kept whispering dirty things in her ear as he worked her clit through her panties.

 

“ **sugar, your scent is driving me wild.** ”

 

“ **doin’ all i can not to rip off your clothes an’ fuck the livin’ hell outta ya…** ”

 

“ H-hah, fffuck…” Arching her back as the building arch in her kept building and building, her face flushed and eyes half lidded from the over simulation, Lust smirked as her scent spiked, informing him she was about to cum. Instantly, he tugged on her nipple and moving her underwear to spear two phalanges into her heat, which make her moan loudly. 

 

He nipped again at her ear as he curled those two fingers inside her and pumped them. Those magic fingers pumped right into that magical spot that made her see stars and scream as she absolutely exploded. 

 

After the aftershocks and Lust easing her through the orgasm, she slip down the wall to her knees, breathing heavily. Lust smirked as he licked his phalanges clean of her sweet cream. Right as he was about to help her up and maybe short cut them to his place, the door burst open.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was almost hard to write, just with the fact that I kept getting distracted and trying to go too fast with the chapter. 
> 
> Somehow, though, I got through it! hope you like it!
> 
> Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's number 1! Please review, I would love to have feedback on my writing style. Will continue this if I get enough positive feedback as well!


End file.
